


Over and Under

by PlayingPianos



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst?, Drama… kinda, Frisk is a girl in this one, Gen, I don't even know what genre to classify this, I'm not into writing about that, Not much kissy-kissy touchy-touchy, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, as you can tell I am literally the best person to create tags for, call me, fight me, i'm for hire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingPianos/pseuds/PlayingPianos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk broke the barrier. She returned to the Surface with all of her new monster friends. She stayed with them, to be apart of a new family, to live happily ever after.<br/>But what ever happened to her old family? Her old life? How could she have ever imagined her best friend, Caper, a spiteful boy with little determination, to feel of her abandonment? And as monsters return to the Surface once again, after thousands of years of separation, into a world where monsters don't exist, how is society to react?<br/>Follow a tale through the perspectives of Caper and Frisk, in which not every happy ending stays happy, not everything goes as desired, and not all monsters and humans are at peace. With conflict, adventure, comedy, and drama, Over and Under is a story of change, and the effect is has on all of us.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Under

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale, although I did create this fanfiction. Any similarities with my story and others' is entirely coincidental.  
> Enjoy.

Our story begins on the late August night everything happened. Two children sat on a rooftop, looking out at the mountain beyond.

"They say Mount Ebott is a special place." Frisk scribbled in the rest of the paper with crayon. The mountain wasn't too far from where she lived, and she could make out its dark blue silhouette from afar, "Like that an entire world lives up there."

Caper sat next to her, looking out at the forest. He held a lantern, emitting old, yellow light on the roof where they lay. The two of them often stayed up not-so-late on one another's roof, talking and playing games. They only lived a few houses away from each other, an ease for them both. "There might be. But my dad said there've been climbing accidents out there. Wouldn't say it's special as much as it is just dangerous."

"Still, the mountain looks pretty at night, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

There was a slight pause. "And... done!" Frisk sat up and held her drawing. It was of Mount Ebott, colored blue, with two people climbing the side of it. It was a good picture for someone her age, "It's been taking me all week to finish, but it's complete! See, it's both of us on the mountain. I'm the one in front. You see the trees too, right? And the monsters? Along the sides here... I made 'em up!" Frisk smiled with a breath confidence, "What do you think?"

Caper stared at the drawing, analyzing every detail, "You actually  _want_  to go up there?"

"Of course I do! I thought you knew that? It's why I come up here in the first place. You know, I read a story once about how monsters used to live there."

"But that's all they are. Stories. Monsters don't exist. Besides, I don't want to think about what type of monsters could've been living there-"

"Maybe werewolves? Abominable snowmen? Skeletons?" Frisk giggled, "It'd be funny to see a skeleton moving about, don't you think?"

"Heh, yeah…"

Frisk gasped as if she won the lottery, "So it's agreed!"

"Hm? What is?"

"For us to go up the mountain!"

"What?!" No. No.  _No._  The mountain was the  _last_ place Caper wanted to go to. He wasn't scared of the place, he wasn't scared of most things, but, "I didn't agree to that!"

"Come on, Caper. Wouldn't it be fun? And, you know, now would be the best time to go anyways, when nobody's around. Yeah! Let's just go up there right now! Or at least take a peek. We might want to bring some snacks along the way..."

"No Frisk! My dad said that place is a deathtrap. People go up that mountain and never return. I don't even think people are allowed up there anymore, let alone kids. And it's so far away... we'd get into a lot of trouble."

"Caper, you're such a party pooper sometimes."

"I am not!" Caper could feel his face heat up.

A grin emerged on Frisk, "You _sure_ you don't want to go up Mount Ebott?" She took her drawing and put it in front of Caper's face. In her singsong voice, she said, " I bet you really  _want_  to… "

Caper couldn't take it. Only a few inches away from her face, he yelled, "Stop it!" She shrunk back as he continued, "I don't care about that stupid place! I don't care about Mount Ebott, or what could be up there, or anything! So  _shut up_!" He snatched the drawing out of Frisk's hands. 

"No!" Frisk yelled, "Give it back!" 

"I'm not giving it back!" Caper was taking things too far. He didn't care, "I hate you!" In anger, he ripped it up, piece by piece, and threw it off the roof, into the the dark yard below.

There was a brief moment of silence, as if Caper didn't wreck Frisk's drawing at all. The picture that she, his best friend, worked so hard on.

Frisk quivered, "Caper, you... ruined it."

"...oh my gosh. Frisk, I didn't mean to-"

"No, stop. I just…" Frisk sniffed and wiped her nose, "I think I'm going to go home now..." She shimmied off the side of the roof, climbed down, and dashed away.

"Frisk!" Caper called out, "Frisk, wait!" He was lucky he was used to climbing up and down his roof, and was halfway down in an instant. He jumped to the ground, trying to follow where Frisk ran off to, but it was too dark to see. He looked at the ground. A ripped piece of paper was strewn there. On it was a blue crayon streak. Of Mount Ebott.

He picked it up.

"What on earth are you two doing out here?!" someone yelled. Caper looked up to see his mother through a lit up window, her arms on her hips, glaring.

He almost forgot his mother was just below the roof. "Sorry, mum. Just, uh... playing some games. We're done now, though. Frisk had to leave..."

"Be careful next time, alright? The last thing I want is a complaint from the neighbors saying you woke them up. Or for either of you to get hurt. Now come inside, you stayed out longer than usual. It's nearly midnight!"

"...yes, mum." As his mother closed the window, Caper looked back. The mountain was black now, only the moon and its stars lighting up the sky.

Frisk was okay, wasn't she? She only lived a few houses away, but Caper couldn't shake off this feeling of dread. She was home, wasn't she? Where she belonged?

It was probably just the things he yelled at her that bothered him. It wasn't like him to yell like that... even if Frisk provoked him.

"…gah." Caper didn't feel there was any reason to keep moping about what he said, or else he'd just feel even worse.

He stepped to the front door and walked in. Maybe one day, once they were older, the two of them could go up Mount Ebott together. Because it truly was a beautiful mountain. He just wasn't ready for it. Not yet. 

And as he stepped into his room, turned off his lantern, and crawled under the cotton covers of his bed, Caper thought about the stories. 'Mount Ebott is a special place. Like that an entire world lives there.' Frisk had said, '…Monsters used to live up there.' For a moment, he wondered if there truly was an entire world of monsters, just living on the mountain. 

He drifted to sleep with a smile. The idea was a curious one.

 

The wind blew by Frisk's tangled hair as she went up. Her eyes were still teared, but she kept on. There was no reason to cry. She would go up Mount Ebott and prove to everyone what really lived up there. There were monsters. She knew it.

Frisk panted. She was tired, but she was going to keep running, no matter what. She had nothing left back home; even her own friend turned against her. The mountain was her last chance, her last hope, her last dream. She knew there was something about Mount Ebott, there had to be. She was determined to get there, at any cost.

It was dark out, but the moonlight was her guide. Although she wondered if she should've brought a lantern. Caper had one, maybe if she borrowed it...

No, Frisk didn't need a reminder of Caper. She didn't need a light. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

She was in the wooded part of the mountain. It was oddly quiet out for a summer night. Did animals not venture up the mountain? She wasn't sure.

The hill grew steeper. Tree roots grew larger, wilder. Frisk thought she could hear something shuffle behind her, following her. It sounded too heavy, too forceful to be any animal she knew of. Was it only herself as she ran? Or something else? Either way, she grew scared. 

_Where am I going?_ she asked herself,  _Why am I doing this?_

Had she, a little girl, overreacted to the situation? Should she have thought things through, and stayed at home?

Frisk felt her eyes water up. The noise behind her grew as she quickened her pace.

_I'm so stupid,_  she thought,  _I need to go back._  Yet her legs kept moving, as she wasn't in control. Where was she going up this mountain? To home? Away from home? Where was her home really? Who was really her family, her friends? What was she expecting to find?

A root caught hold of her foot. She flew into the air, and, suddenly, time slowed itself down. In front of her was a hole, as big as a house, caving in far underneath her, to a bottom she could not see. She fell in. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came. As she fell, it was dark, things seemed to lurk about her, and Frisk was all alone.

_I'm dreaming,_  she realized,  _That's all this is. Only a dream._

Time sped itself up once again, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not guarantee that I will complete this. I have the 'determination' (cue the laughter) to write, or want to write, but I oftentimes have conflicts that keep me from writing. So please understand I can't submit at a consistent pace.  
> I accept criticism, so have at it.  
> Thank you for reading this bit. I'd love to write more, but again, I will not guarantee anything.


End file.
